


It Will Never Be Enough

by Viktaruuu112



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Healing, I needed some healing sheith i don't know about you guys, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Post Season 7, starts off as sex but emotions are too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktaruuu112/pseuds/Viktaruuu112
Summary: Keith briefly wondered about the endless number of alternate realities they’d discovered, and wondered if the Shiro and Keith in those realities had found each other yet. Wondered if they’d already mapped out each other’s bodies and mouths so deeply that it echoed through dimensions and radiated into their very existence.





	It Will Never Be Enough

Shiro hovered over him with nothing but light touching the crests of tamed muscles on his body obediently trained for war and survival. Shadow covered the rest of him, hiding his body’s proof of suffering, the scars and fresh wounds dug into his skin in battle and torture, proof of the fight inside of him.

Overcome with wonder, Keith found the rough of his fingers touching a scar over Shiro’s chest. The skin was smooth, like a burn that had once been deep and searing before it blistered, festered, healed and sealed itself together pink and new.

His breath caught in his belly as he found another just like it over Shiro’s shoulder. The pad of his thumb smoothed over the vast expanse of it as it stretched over his skin. Keith couldn’t help the rush of helpless emotion that moved over him when he thought about the pain that wrenched itself into Shiro’s very core when each scar had been inflicted. 

His hands moved on to the next one. A scratchy scar, much thinner than the last two, crossed perpendicular to the burn scar over Shiro’s shoulder interrupting the smooth texture to give way for a bumpy, unforgiving feel. If he focused in the dim light, he could see three others next to it like claw marks. These scars were much more faint than the burn scars, but still Keith ran his fingers over the rough edges. He curled his hand into a claw shape to match his fingertips one each to the four lines and smoothed down over them. He wanted to close his eyes and go to that moment, the very moment where some creature had pinned Shiro well enough to dig their claws into him, and shield Shiro from the pain. Maybe then the scars would be on Keith’s back instead, below his shoulder blades curving down and around to his waist. He would wear them proudly. A sign of protection over the man that had saved him from a life of hopeless loneliness.

Shiro was pure, golden light, too bright for anyone to look at for too long without feeling a deep pull in their center. He was commanding. A natural leader. But none of that overshadowed the fact that Shiro was warm. Love and care illuminated from his very core, it showed in every aspect of his character. Suddenly Keith found himself silently crying as he lay under him, back pressed to Shiro’s sheets.

“...Keith,” Shiro whispered. His words touched Keith like fresh cold air meeting his skin after heat had burned his skin after spending too long in the sun.

His human hand, calloused and roughed by war and labor, found its way into Keith’s hair. Shiro rested his thumb atop Keith’s cheekbone and caressed, sweeping away the moisture that his eyes were weeping.

_When Shiro had led Keith to his room and gently shut the door behind them, Keith felt his touch like fire. Their hands worked diligently at each other’s uniforms, somehow careful enough to not rip off the buttons and clasps of their Garrison-issued clothing. Their mouths hungrily greeted each other in the peaceful privacy that they’d never really had before._

_They’d only kissed one other time, secretly, and briefly at that. That was exactly one week ago Keith realized with a feeling of fondness gripping deeply in his chest, but it felt like their mouths already knew each other. He briefly wondered about the endless number of alternate realities they’d discovered, and wondered if the Shiro and Keith in those realities had found each other yet. Wondered if they’d already mapped out each other’s bodies and mouths so deeply that it echoed through dimensions and radiated into their very existence._

_He took the peace that came with that thought and pulled away from Shiro’s mouth long enough to smile and helped Shiro remove the rest of his jacket from his right side. His new arm was an incredible piece of technology and he didn’t know how it worked yet, he was careful with it._

_There was no way his arm would fit through the sleeve, so he met Shiro’s eyes questioningly while he lowered the fabric down through the gap between his floating arm and shoulder where it glowed._

_“Can you feel that?” Keith tentatively waved his hand in between the space and watched Shiro’s face._

_“It’s… odd. I can feel it. It doesn’t feel like you’re touching me, it’s more like… warmth…”_

_“Hmm..” Keith carefully folded his jacket over the back of a chair and his hands slowly found their way around to Shiro’s backside. He leaned his back against the wall and pulled Shiro to him again, smiling as he bend down to once again find Keith’s mouth._

_Shiro slowly ran his tongue over Keith’s bottom lip, quietly asking for entrance before Keith opened up to him. Keith shuddered, his mouth was heaven. His hands gripped the firm muscles of Shiro’s ass and pressed them hard together at the hips._

_“Mmm,” Shiro hummed before breaking away to whisper against Keith’s lips, “Now that I can feel.” He laughed low under his breath._

Shiro brings him back to the present by pressing a warm kiss to the pulse on his neck. Keith stares up at the ceiling as Shiro lowers himself over Keith and rests on his chest. There’s so much he could say, so many thoughts and desires and threads of turmoil in an uproar in his mind, but wraps his arms around Shiro before closing his eyes. 

“We’ve been through so much…” Keith whispers into the near darkness and runs his hand over Shiro’s shocking white locks. “I wish I could have been there for you… in the arena. I would have fought for you.”

Shiro sighs sadly, “I know… I wouldn’t have let you.”

Keith can’t help but smile just a little, “I know.”

Though the heat was there when Shiro had pressed him against the wall, kissed, and stripped him, it fizzles into something more. Keith feels his eyes leak more as Shiro rests against him. Completely naked, they’re pressed together. The hard muscle, wounds of war and the fight within them mesh together in their warmth.

Shiro’s eyes are closed and his head rests agasint Keith’s shoulder, but Keith feels like he’s on display. He feels like Shiro can see the very depths of him and the sheer vulnerability that Keith never allows himself to feel steals his breath away. But if he’s honest with himself, he sees that Shiro has seen him all along, the dark depths of himself, the loneliness, heartache, the struggle, the desires he’s housed way before he even realized them himself.

He grips his arms tighter around the man that he loves with every fiber of his being. Keith knows as long as he lives he’ll never be able to walk away, he’ll never be able to turn a blind eye or let his feelings fizzle, not when Shiro is so deeply rooted in his soul.

Keith feels the rumble of Shiro’s voice in his chest, “Keith…” 

He’s quiet and Keith knows he has more to say, but he offers the peace of silence and runs his nails lightly through Shiro’s undercut.

“What you said to me… when you save me… before we fell…”

Keith feels emotion tighten in his throat like a heavy grip, air catches in his chest. He remembers the “I love you”, but Shiro hadn’t mentioned it. They hadn’t had the time. He didn’t even know if Shiro remembered, but now with Shiro crying on his shoulder he felt it like a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach before Shiro even spoke the words.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed some healing post season 7 and I hope this finds you if you need it too <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Roseroyaly tumblr](http://roseroyaly.tumblr.com/)  
> [Roseroyaly art blog](https://pink-frosted-sprinkled-shiro.tumblr.com//)


End file.
